


Vir Est Hominis Confusio

by La_Marquise



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Roman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Marquise/pseuds/La_Marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been very slowly working on this, and as a result, it's still in rough stages, but I thought I'd post it anyway.  This is in the same verse as my other fic, except it's told from Prussia's (Gaius) point of view.  I figured that it would be too hard to explore the relationships of all the characters in my other fic, so might as well write others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction, and it takes place about twenty years before the beginning of my other fic. Apologies for its brevity. I will probably return to this chapter and edit the hell out of it at some point in the future. More later!

Gaius was ten years old when his father announced that his cousin was coming to live with them. He had never met his cousin before- well, technically he wasn’t _his_ cousin- he was his brother’s cousin through his mother’s side- but Gaius was excited to meet him nonetheless. It would be nice to have someone his own age to play with. His little brother Germanicus was barely eight years old, a baby! It would not do to play with someone so much younger than he was. Besides, Germanicus was _boring_. He always wanted to stay inside and study, and whenever he did agree to take a break, he never wanted to get into any mischief. Germanicus was not an ideal playmate. Not at all. Yes, a new playmate was in order, and this cousin who was coming to stay would be perfect. Gaius immediately began to plan out all of the adventures he and his new best friend would have. They would be great- awesome, even. Gaius couldn’t wait.

The long-awaited cousin arrived two weeks later. Gaius could barely contain his excitement as he waited in the atrium with his father and brother. Finally, someone awesome to play with! For days Gaius had been wondering what his cousin would look like, and for some reason imagined that he would look like him, despite the fact that they weren’t related by blood. After all, what else could an awesome person possibly look like?

Gaius had to admit that he was taken by surprise when a small, dark haired boy was led into the atrium. He watched as his father stepped forward and laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder before turning back to him and Germanicus and saying “Gaius, Germanicus, this is your cousin Melicus. He’ll be staying with us from now on.”

In his usual fashion Germanicus nodded solemnly while offering a greeting. Gaius, however, rushed forward, grinning. “Hey Melicus! Nice to meet you.” He grabbed Melicus’s hand to shake it in an enthusiastic and manly fashion, but to his surprise, the dark haired boy pulled his hand away and recoiled. “Likewise, I’m sure.” Gaius watched in confusion as Melicus wrinkled his nose and stepped away before being led to his room. That was unexpected to say the least. No matter. Melicus was probably just tired. Yeah, that must have been it. In a few days his cousin would certainly show his fun side, and then they could go on many adventures together.

Unfortunately for Gaius, Melicus’ fun side never came out. Instead of disrupting lessons, Melicus turned out to be a model student, and even went to far as to tattle on any of Gaius’ most carefully engineered pranks. Rather than playing outside or practicing with wooden swords, Melicus preferred to stay inside and play various musical instruments (Gaius didn’t know what they were, nor did he care.) In fact, it turned out that Melicus was too much of a wet blanket even for Germanicus, who seemed to avoid his elder cousin as much as possible. What were the odds? Gaius figured that the boringness must have run in Germanicus’ mother’s side of the family. It really wasn't fair that he should be saddled with the two least exciting boys in all of Rome. Not that he couldn't overcome this, of course. Gaius was far too awesome to allow his brother and cousin to bring him down. Who needed playmates, anyway? Gaius could make his own fun.

*** 

There was nothing for it. After enduring three months of Melicus’ annoying presence, Gaius had decided that the only sensible thing to do would be to get him to leave somehow. Being a ten year old, Gaius’ plan of action was to tease and bully his cousin until he couldn’t take it anymore. This would hopefully lead to him leaving and things returning to normal. A flawless plan.

Over the next few weeks Gaius was relentless. He teased Melicus for spending so much time practicing his instruments. He made fun of the way the boy never threw anything away no matter how worn out it was. Of course, Gaius also couldn't help making fun of his cousin's general lack of robustness and hatred of even getting slightly dirty.

At first Melicus seemed to bear the assault with relative calmness. He listened to Gaius' jabs without so much as batting an eyelash. This infuriated Gaius, of course, and the boy doubled his efforts. Finally, when Gaius was making particularly nasty comments about Melicus' small stature, the dark-haired boy retaliated.

"You know, Gaius, just because you have no friends doesn't mean that you should be mean to me." Melicus spoke calmly and quietly.

"W-what? What are you talking about? I have loads of friends! I'm doing this because you're boring and stupid!"

"You're lying." Melicus still spoke with an even tone. "I've heard what people say about you. That you're cursed by the gods, that your eyes have too much blood in them. The fact is, nobody wants to play with you." Without waiting for a reply, Melicus turned and left, leaving Gaius shaking with rage.

It only took a moment for the anger to overcome any fear of punishment, and Gaius bolted after his cousin. He caught up with him and, fists flying, proceeded to hit the smaller boy as hard as he could. The commotion alerted some of the servants, who quickly dragged a furious Gaius off of a bruised and bloody Melicus. 

Gaius' father was furious when he found out what had happened, and wasted no time in doling out swift punishment to his eldest son.

Afterwards, Gaius stared at the floor with tears of shame in his eyes as his father berated him.

“I am disappointed in you, Gaius. I thought you knew better than to attack a boy who is much smaller than you are. Especially when he’s your cousin.”

“He’s not _my_ cousin.” Gaius pouted. “He’s Germanicus’ cousin.”

“If I say he’s family, then he is family, and you will treat him as such.” Gaius’ father eyed him with stern blue eyes. “This behavior is not becoming to any members of this family.”

Gaius stared at floor, saying nothing.

His father sighed. “I know it isn’t easy adjusting to having someone else living here, especially on such short notice. Just understand, we are the only family he has left.”

“I just want him to go away!” Gaius blurted out.

“He’s not going anywhere.”

“But he’s so boring! And stupid. He’s not very nice, either. I don’t like him!”

“Well, you’d better try to like him, because he’s going to be living here for a long time.” With a final sigh, Gaius’ father rose and left his son to mope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it took me ages to update this fic! Many apologies to anyone who was waiting!

Despite his father’s words, Gaius just could not bring himself to get along with his cousin. Not for lack of trying, of course! Over the years, Gaius made many attempts to include Melicus in his activities. Granted, many of these activities involved playing with toy weapons or wrestling, and often ended in ganging up on Melicus and roughing him up somehow, but that was beside the point. Gaius felt that his efforts were more than sufficient; it was Melicus who wasn’t pulling his weight.

“What is Melicus’ problem?” Gaius asked his brother one rainy afternoon. Melicus had been living with them for a total of five years, but to Gaius it felt like an eternity.

“What did he do this time?” Germanicus looked up from his studies and sighed. “It seems to me that he’s always doing something that bothers you.”

Gaius ignored Germanicus’ long suffering tone. “You know that new slave? The one father bought a few months ago? The one with the amazing ass.”

“I believe you are referring to Mandane.” Germanicus rolled his eyes. “What about her?”

“Well, I was chatting her up, and she was loving it, right? Smiling, giggling, you know? She was totally loving it. I was this close to getting her into bed, Germanicus. This close.”

“I’m sure.”

“Right? And then our lovely cousin shows up! Out of nowhere. And do you know what he did?” Gaius paused dramatically.

“…no. What did he do?”

“He asked her to repair one of his tunics. The nerve of that bastard!”

“For asking a slave to do her job?”

“No you idiot, for cockblocking me!”

“Right…” Germanicus furrowed his brow. “What did you do? Did you punch him again?”

“Why would you assume that?”

Germanicus shrugged. “It seems to be the way you solve any disagreements with our cousin. Punch him until he admits defeat.”

“It’s an effective method!” Gaius insisted. “Especially since he refuses to listen to reason. Anyway, so this horrible cousin of ours interrupted Mandane and I…”

“You don’t honestly think she was going to sleep with you?” Germanicus pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re an awkward fifteen year old with spots. Besides, she is obviously being bedded by Romulus.”

“What?” Gaius chose to ignore his brother’s lack of faith in his seductive abilities. “Romulus? Surely not.”

“It’s true.” Germanicus had turned back to his school work.

“How do you know?” 

Germanicus blushed and stammered out, “I-I just know.”

“Yes, but how?” Gaius insisted impatiently. 

“It should be obvious.” Germanicus cleared his throat, pretending that the subject was not horribly embarrassing for him.

“Well, it’s not obvious, so you’ll have to tell me.”

“Why else would Romulus be over all the time?”

“Because he and father are very good friends.”

“He spends the night.”

“He has his own room.”

“He can leave his room if he wants!”

Gaius frowned. “I think that you are full of it, Germanicus. Besides, so what if Mandane is sleeping with Romulus? My whole point was that Melicus ruined any prospects that I might have had with her today.”

“Yes. I am sure that she was two seconds away from jumping into bed with you.” Germanicus rolled his eyes.

“She is more likely to jump into bed with me than with you!”

“I am not old enough for that!” Germanicus replied, blue eyes wide. “And neither are you.”

“I’m fifteen. That’s plenty old enough. Who are you, our father?” Without waiting for his boring brother to reply, Gaius stalked off, with every intent of going to his room to mope, and perhaps to take care of something that, if it were not for Melicus, would have been taken care of a very attractive slave by now.

Much to Gaius’ disappointment he ran into his cousin in the hallway outside of his room. Melicus seemed to be deep in conversation with one of the other household slaves, an older man who handled most of the family’s financial affairs. Deep in conversation or not, they were blocking Gaius’ access to his room, and that had to change. He cleared his throat.

Melicus glanced at him. “Oh, it’s you,” he said flatly. “What do you want?”

“You are blocking my door.” Gaius scowled. “Of all the places you could have your pointless conversations, you choose to have them in front of my room.”

“I assure you, it was not intentional. You don’t occupy that much of my thoughts.” Melicus sniffed indignantly and stepped aside, glaring at him.

Gaius glared back, eyes locked on Melicus’. He couldn’t help but notice the uncommon hue of the darker boy’s eyes; a deep violet blue. A stupid, girly color to be sure. What kind of man had purple eyes anyway? Gaius sneered at Melicus before storming into his room and flopping down on the bed. To his annoyance, Gaius could hear Melicus continuing his conversation in the hallway outside his door. The nerve of him! Still, what were they talking about? Curiosity piqued, Gaius slowly rose from his bed and crept towards his door. He pressed his ear to it and listened.

“…I’ve calculated how much it would cost to replace my tunics, and surely it would just be more sensible to mend them. I would propose that the others do the same. I just sent Mandane to mend some of mine, and…”

Oh. This boring tripe again. Gaius rolled his eyes and went back to his bed. Melicus had been complaining about how much money was being spent on new tunics for months. He scowled to himself. First Melicus ruined everything fun just by being around, and now, cockblocking aside, he was trying to make them all look like peasants by wearing raggedy old tunics. The bastard.

A few moments later Gaius heard said “bastard” finish his boring conversation and walk back down the hall, presumably to his own room. Gaius remained lying on his bed, twiddling his fingers. His annoyance at this cousin was not abating, so he got up and left his room, following his cousin down the hall as silently as possible. Apparently his sneaking was not as silent as he had thought, because Melicus turned around almost immediately and glared at him.

“What do you want?” He sniffed indignantly. “Haven’t you done enough skulking around for one day?”

Gaius gritted his teeth. “I’m not skulking.”

“Yes, you are.”

“You’re skulking!”

Melicus arched a dark eyebrow. “Do you even know what skulking means?”

“Of course I do. Girly boy.” Gaius scowled. “Anyway, I just wanted to tell you stop cockblocking me. Just because you’re jealous of my superior looks and general awesomeness doesn’t mean you have to try and ruin my good time.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.”

Melicus cocked his head and furrowed his brow as if deep in thought. “Oh, you’re not talking about earlier today with that slave, are you?” He snorted. “I don’t know what you thought you were going to achieve, but sleeping with her was not going to happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“It’s obvious!” Melicus snickered. “Why on earth would she ever sleep with you? You’re an awkward teenager whose voice has barely changed. Believe me Gaius, it wasn’t going to happen. Unless you were planning on forcing her on the grounds that you’re her master’s son…”

Gaius saw red. How dare Melicus speak to him like that? Who the hell did he think he was? Before Gaius could take a step back and consider his actions, his anger got the better of him, and he punched his cousin in the face. Hard.

Melicus stumbled back and fell against the wall. Before he could catch his breath Gaius had launched himself at him, pinning him to the ground. “How dare you speak to me like that?” Gaius hissed through gritted teeth as he watched his cousin struggle to push him off of him. “Did you think I would just take it? I’ve had enough of your smugness.” Melicus weakly attempted again to push Gaius off but to no avail; despite only being a few months older Gaius was taller and stronger than he was. Taking great pleasure in this fact, Gaius smirked. “What do you have to say for yourself now?”

Melicus stopped struggling and fixed Gaius with his most disapproving glare. A stream of blood had begun to stream from his nostrils. “Does it make you feel better to bully people weaker than you?” He grimaced. “How very manly of you.” His voice shook slightly. “I suppose there is no way I can get you off of me, you are clearly the stronger of the two of us. Just know that I do not approve of this cowardly act.”

Gaius rolled his eyes. He had wanted to hit Melicus some more, but the boy looked so damn pitiful pinned to the floor like that, with blood trickling down his face and a massive welt on his cheek. “You have an exceptionally punchable face, did you know?” When Melicus didn’t respond Gaius chuckled and patted his cousin’s cheek before getting up. 

As soon as he was released, Melicus scrambled to his feet and stood glaring silent amethyst daggers at Gaius, who merely offered a wolfish grin. “Oh come on, can’t you handle being roughed up every now and again?” When he received no response from the brown haired boy, Gaius shrugged. “I guess not. Well, just make sure you stay out of my way when I am trying to chat up a woman. Or anyone. Actually, just stay out of my way.” Without another word he strode off back to his room, confident that Melicus’ days of cockblocking him were over. 

 

*** 

Fate works in mysterious ways. Fortunately, over the following months Melicus kept more or less to himself and for the most part kept out of Gaius’ way. Unfortunately, despite Gaius’ best efforts, he was unable to get into any sort of position to practice his seduction skills on Mandane or any other female slave for that matter. For some reason they were either busy or nowhere to be found, much to Gaius’ ever-growing frustration. Two months after his sixteenth, birthday, however, things seemed to look up for him. 

Gaius had been heading back to his room after a trip to the bathhouse when he saw her. Mandane was leaving the Atrium, ostensibly heading to her quarters. Gaius hastened towards her, clearing his throat to get her attention.  
She turned to him, a smile lighting up her pretty face. “Do you need anything, Sir? A drink, perhaps?”

“Yes, um no! Well…” Gaius looked at the floor. He was normally much smoother than this! It must have been lack of practice, which was Melicus’ fault. Yes, it was definitely his fault.

Despite Gaius’ sputtering and blushing, Mandane smiled warmly, though whether it was out of endearment or out of obligation Gaius would never know, because before he could press on with his attempt at seduction a strong hand clapped him on the shoulder. Gaius jumped and spun around and met with the handsome face of his father’s best friend and constant companion Romulus. 

Romulus grinned brightly at Gaius, despite having almost given him a heart attack. “Good afternoon, Gaius. I’ve been looking for you! Oh…” he trailed off, his eyes quickly sweeping over Mandane. “Am I interrupting something?”

A large part of Gaius (80%) desperately wanted to yell in frustration and tell Romulus to sod off, but he knew better than to be rude to his father’s best and oldest friend. He was all too aware that the smiling, handsome man could become terrifying when defied. Armed with this information, Gaius shook his head. “No, no you’re not interrupting anything.”

Romulus’ grin broadened. “Excellent! Now, your father has brought it to my attention that you turned sixteen recently.” When Gaius nodded uncomprehendingly, he continued. “He has also told me that lately you’ve been prone to some… violent outbursts.” Gaius made to protest, but Romulus held up a hand to silence him. “Now, I won’t inquire as to the manner of these outbursts- none of my business- but I suggested a possible solution to your father, and he agreed that it would be a prudent course of action.” His grin broadened further. “So, as you are not otherwise engaged, come with me.”

Gaius paused. “I don’t understand.”

Romulus chuckled, flashing perfect white teeth. “You will shortly, young Gaius, you will.” He wrapped an arm around the teenager’s shoulders and led him to the front door, turning around to give a cheeky wink to Mandane, who giggled.  
“But… where are we going?” Gaius asked, puzzled. Romulus seemed cheerful enough, excited, even.

Romulus merely smiled infuriatingly and led Gaius out of the house. “We’re going to Lupanar Aureum,” he revealed finally once they were well on their way, navigating their way through throngs of people in the streets.

“Lupanar Aureum? Why?”

Romulus looked annoyed. “Why does anyone go to a brothel? To fuck, of course.”

“I know that!” Gaius snapped, ears turning slightly pink. “I meant why now? And why are you bringing me?” 

“I’m not the one who will be doing the fucking.” Romulus cast a sideways glance at the young man. “You are of age; it is only natural for young men to desire these things, and unless I’m very much mistaken, you have yet to obtain them.”

Gaius felt his face grow hot. He had hoped that his failed attempts to bed Mandane (and some of the other female slaves) had gone unnoticed, but apparently he was doomed to humiliation. “I am more than capable of bedding any number of women I please without having to pay!”

“Yes you were doing very well earlier from what I saw.” Another infuriating grin. “Well, just think that you are paying for the experience. Household slaves are all well and good, but the women here are professionals. You should be pleased that your father was generous enough to suggest this. After all, what better way to pass the time? Besides, if this doesn’t temper your aggression, nothing will.”

“What do you mean ‘temper my aggression?’” Gaius demanded, indignant.

“You don’t think your little punch ups with your cousin have gone unnoticed, do you? You left the poor boy with a horrible black eye recently. Don’t bother denying it, it’s obvious that it was you.”

Gaius had been about to protest, but closed his mouth. “Well he started it,” he mumbled.”

“Whatever the case, it is clear that ‘foul humors’ as the physicians call it have accumulated to too high of a level, and you need to expel them, and what better method than fucking?”

Admittedly, he had a point. It wasn’t that Gaius was against going to a brothel (especially one as nice as the Lupanar Aureum); he just didn’t like the fact that Romulus of all people had to escort him. True, it was essentially a coming of age ritual for most Roman men, but… He opened and closed his mouth stupidly, eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

A knowing smile crossed Romulus’ handsome features. “Ah, I see. Inexperienced, I gather.” He sighed dramatically. “Everyone has to start somewhere, and let me tell you, very few are skilled lovers their first time. Except for me,” he added as an afterthought. “Anyway,” he clapped Gaius on the shoulder, “do not despair! The whores at the place I am taking you are lovely; there is nothing you can do that they haven’t seen before, and they will take good care of you.”

Gaius did not respond, and remained silent until they reached the doors of the brothel; its walls had been lewdly decorated with crudely drawn penises and the like, and someone had scrawled “Metella blows for a penny!” in large, poorly written letters. Despite being renowned as one of the nicest brothels in the city, the Lupanar Aureum looked just as run-down and shady as the other establishments in the area.

“Is… is this… are you sure we’re at the right place?”

Romulus chuckled. “I am quite sure.” He rapped at the defaced doors with a tanned fist. After hearing all of the hype surrounding the Lupanar Aureum, Gaius had expected to be ushered into the establishment by a horde of gorgeous and exotic women clad in silk and gold leaf, but instead a sensibly dressed middle-aged woman answered the door. She eyed Gaius shrewdly, dark eyes looking him up and down. Gaius felt his face grow hot under her steady gaze. Surely this was a mistake? Romulus probably had his brothels confused: he’d been to so many he’d probably forgotten which ones had the nice women. Yes, that must have been it.

Gaius steeled himself, preparing to excuse himself and slink away in shame, but to his surprise Romulus broke out into a smile and greeted the woman warmly. “Why Lucretia! It’s good to see you. You look wonderful.”

Upon realizing that Gaius was accompanied by (apparently) one of the better paying customers, the stern looking woman smiled, revealing slightly crooked, yellowed teeth. “A visit from you, Sir, is always a pleasure. Come in! Come in! How can I be of service today.”

“Ah nothing for me today, Lucretia, nothing for me.” Romulus allowed himself to be led into the brothel, gesturing for Gaius to follow. “I’m here on behalf of this young man here.” He motioned towards Gaius, who looked determinedly at the floor, wondering how Romulus came to be on a first name basis with the proprietress of one of the nicer brothels in Rome.

“Oh I see.” The woman, Lucretia, apparently, began to scrutinize the pale young man again. “First time?” She asked, voice calm and steady as if she were asking about the weather.

Gaius nodded and stammered out a quiet “yes.”

“I thought as much.” Lucretia turned to Romulus. “I’m sure we have the perfect girl for him. What is he like? Awkward? Shy? Previous troubles with girls?” She cocked an eyebrow. “I am correct in assuming he likes girls, yes?”

Gaius watched in astonishment and irritation as Romulus laughed heartily and assured the woman that Gaius was, in fact, very fond of women indeed. Why couldn’t the woman address him directly? She had no business being so rude. Absolutely none. It was appalling. He would complain, he would-“

“Isn’t that right?” 

Romulus’ sudden question brought Gaius out of his frustrated musings.

“I’m sorry?”

“You have some aggression to get out.” Romulus cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

“Oh. Uh, yes. Yes that’s right.” Gaius nodded, feeling exceedingly stupid.

“I see.” Lucretia pursed her lips together. “I have just the girl for you. One moment.” She disappeared into one of the many curtained-off areas in the back of the dimly lit, richly decorated building. She emerged a short while later, followed closely by a very beautiful young woman dressed in a flame-colored silk dress.

“This is Arachne,” Lucretia announced, gesturing to the woman she had just led out. “Is she to your liking?” She spoke to Romulus rather than Gaius. The elder man would, after all, be paying for the occasion.

“She’ll do nicely!” Romulus grinned. “Now, how much?”

Gaius looked the woman over whilst Romulus and Lucretia discussed payment. She was indeed beautiful: dark hair framed a delicate face, and rich, curly lashes surrounded deep blue eyes. Her skin was creamy and looked impossibly smooth: Gaius couldn’t wait to touch it. Her breasts looked lovely and soft as well. Oh, the things he would do—

“What? That much?! Are you trying to ruin me?” Romulus’ indignant outburst invaded Gaius’ increasingly explicit thoughts.

“I’m sorry but I have a business to run. I’ll not accept a denarius less.”

“Can’t you yield just this once? For a trusted customer?”

Gaius glanced over to see Romulus flashing his most charming of smiles at Lucretia, obviously trying to charm his way to a discounted rate. How humiliating. Arachne would surely think less of him now. She would probably refuse to have sex with him at this rate. He glanced over at the prostitute, who was watching him curiously. He tried to give her what he thought was his jauntiest of grins, but judging by the way she giggled, he did not succeed. Thoroughly embarrassed, Gaius turned away.

It didn’t take much longer for Romulus and Lucretia to agree on a price, and soon they turned back to Gaius. Romulus looked proud of himself; Lucretia looked stern as ever. “All sorted now, Gaius!” Romulus smiled. 

“Yes, you and Arachne may now go back to her room.” Lucretia punctuated her sentence with a nod. “She’ll take good care of you.”

“For that price, she’d better,” Romulus grumbled under his breath. “Anyway, my boy, go and enjoy yourself! I’ll be waiting.”

“Follow me, Young Master.” Gaius nodded and allowed a demurely smiling Arachne to lead him back, presumably to her room.

Arachne’s room was small, but nicely decorated. A decently large bed stood in the corner, and painted walls adorned with erotic frescoes were illuminated by dim oil lamps. Gaius glanced around, trying to pluck something inspiring to say from his surroundings. “I… I like the walls,” he murmured, mentally kicking himself for his lack of tact.

Arachne giggled. “You are not here to look at my walls,” she purred, wrapping her arms around Gaius’ neck and leaning in to nip at his ear. “How do you want me?”

It was all too much. The intoxicating scent of the young woman filled his nostrils while her lips against his ear scent shockwaves down his spine, and before Gaius became entirely aware of what was going on all of his blood had rushed between his legs. He opened his mouth to speak, but an incoherent mumbling was all that he managed to utter.

The prostitute seemed undaunted by Gaius’s fumbling, and made quick work of his tunic. “Why don’t you lie down on the bed?” She purred into his ear as her soft hands ran down the young man’s chest.

Gaius could only nod, still utterly captivated by the silken strands of her smooth voice and the rich scent of her perfume. Clumsily, he scrambled over to the bed and lied back, eyes never straying from the woman before him. His eyes widened when Arachne divested herself of her dress and slowly walked over to the bed, full hips swaying gently. “No need to look so nervous, Young Master,” she murmured softly, straddling his narrow hips. “I’ll take good care of you.”

*** 

Some time later, Gaius emerged from the back of the brothel looking disheveled and exhausted. A much more serene-looking Arachne followed soon after. “I hope you enjoyed yourself, Young Master,” she said, voice soft and low. “Come back and see me again.”

Gaius blushed when the prostitute pressed a ludicrously chaste kiss to his cheek, and meandered over to where Romulus sat, conversing with Lucretia. “Ah!” The older man called out when he caught sight of the boy. “The brave soldier has returned from the wars!” He clapped Gaius on the back. “Congratulations.”

The walk back home felt much longer than the walk to the brothel. Romulus spoke incessantly about his own sexual exploits, and fired a barrage of questions at Gaius about his experience. Was the whore pretty enough? Was she agreeable? Did she pleasure him with her mouth at all? Gaius answered the questions with nods and grunts. He was thoroughly worn out, and more than slightly embarrassed. Arachne had been very patient with his fumbling, and had offered more than a few words of encouragement, but Gaius felt as though his performance had been underwhelming at best. He had been completely overwhelmed by the sensations, and had finished far too quickly. He’d always thought he’d be naturally good at sex. In theory it was easy enough, but in practice it was much more complicated. 

Romulus seemed to sense Gaius’ thought in a rare display of perceptiveness, and rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, no man performs particularly well his first time. Except for me, of course.” He chuckled to himself. “You just need practice. It’s all smooth sailing from here on out. Believe me.”

For the sake of his pride, Gaius hoped that Romulus was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a fun fact: in ancient Rome it was actually quite common for parents/guardians to take their sons to brothels when they came of age. It had to do with them reaching manhood. This was often preceded by the donning of a proper toga, which was considered to be adult clothing.


End file.
